bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 490.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 3)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Nonny attempts to run down the hallway, swaying on his feetas a drunk. Blood pours down his hand, dribbling onto thefloor.He staggers toward the portrait hole back to the Gryffindor commons. It stands open, and Nonny passes through it.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The Quidditch team stands around, talking. Gil spies Nonny.) Gil: Nonny! I tried out for Quidditch Keeper at the tryouts! I'm on the team! (Everything stops as they take in the sight of Nonny, pale and gaunt, barely standing, with one hand clutching his scar and the other hanging limply at his side, covered in blood.) Gil: Nonny -- bloody hell! (Nonny's knees give out, and he falls to the floor. Pablo, Brett, Gil, and Molly lift him up.) Molly: He's got to be taken to the hospital wing. Nonny: (weakly) No. Can't give... the Mayor the satisfaction... Pablo: The Mayor did this? Gil: You said she was making you do lines! (They settle Nonny back down.) Nonny: She is. But the quill has some sort of spell on it. It uses blood for ink. Molly: That old hag! She's sick! (Molly looks horrified.) Molly: Oh, Nonny. You've got to go to Mr. Grouper. You can't keep this up. Nonny: No, I'm telling anyone. Molly: Nonny, I really think you should tell -- Nonny: No! (Nonny climbs slowly to his feet.) Nonny: I don't need his help. I don't need anyone's help. (He pushes past them and limps up into the boys' dorm.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Nonny sits at the Gryffindor table, bent over a parchment, his quill scratching away. He looks up, finished. Gil and Molly join him. Molly is staring up at the teacher's table. Mr. Langoustine's chair is still empty.) Molly: Mr. Langoustine's still not back yet. I hope he's all right. Nonny: I've asked Frank about it. (He indicates the parchments. Molly pulls it towards her. She looks startled.) Molly: Nonny, you can't write to him! Owls are being intercepted, it isn't safe. Nonny: Don't worry, Molly, I wrote it in code. Anyway, I figured I need to tell someone about the Mayor. My scar hurt again last night in detention. Gil: Always knew she was a bit fishy. Molly: You think she's working for You-Know-Who? Nonny: Well, it's a possibility, isn't it? (Molly looks dubious.) Molly: I suppose so. He could have her under the Imperious Curse, though it's unlikely. Mr. Grouper'd know. (Nonny leans in even closer.) Nonny: Yeah, but Mr. Grouper didn't have a choice, did he? She'd been sent here by the Ministry. (Molly unfurls a copy of the Daily Prophet.) Gil: Anything about Nonny? Molly: No, nothing. (pause) Wait! Look at this! (She slaps the paper down on the table. Nonny and Gil lean closer.) Molly: (reading) "Trespass at Ministry. Sturgis Podmore has appeared before the Wizengamot with charges of trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on the 31st of August. He was arrested when found trying to break into a top-security door at one in the morning. Podmore was convicted and sentenced to six months in Azkaban." Nonny: Sturgis Podmore? Gil: Wait, he's one of the Order! (Molly glares at Gil.) Molly: Quiet! Gil: Do you s'pose it was a frameup? (They stop talking. Tom walks by.) Tom: Come on, we'll be late for Charms if we don't hurry. Gil: Right. (Nonny takes back the parchment and stands.) Nonny: You go on without me. I want to send this. (They part ways.) (Scene: Owlry) (Nonny steps into the owlry, the floor covered in straw and hundreds of owls hooting softly on many roosts.) Nonny: Hedwig! (Hedwig flutters down to him. He gives the parchment to the owl. She flies out of the open window and soars away, out of sight over the Forbidden Forest. Nonny watches the forest. A huge animal which appeared to be a winged reptilian horse. Nonny frowns. Behind him, the door creaks open. He turns to see Jackie Pirruccello entering.) Nonny: Hi. Jackie: Oh... hi. Didn't think anyone else would be up here. (She moves to a brown school owl. There is an awkward silence.) Jackie: Have you found a new Keeper for Quidditch? Nonny: Yeah, my friend Gil Gordon. (She ties the package to the owl.) Jackie: He any good? Nonny: Well, he made the team. I missed the tryouts. (She lets go of the owl and it flies out the window.) Jackie: Yeah, the Mayor. You were really brave, standing up to her. (Nonny straightens, smiling.) Nonny: Yeah... well, it was the truth. (The owlry door bursts open again. The Marching Bandit charges in.) Marching Bandit: Right, Pirruccello. I'll have what you're sending. Nonny: What? Marching Bandit: I have had a tip-off that you are ordering a large quantity of Dungbombs! Now hand it over. Nonny: You're too late, it's gone. (The Marching Bandit looks furious.) Jackie: Yeah, I saw him send it. (The Marching Bandit regards her for a moment, then turns back to Nonny.) Marching Bandit: I get a single whiff of a Dungbomb in this castle, Pirruccello... and you're mine. (He turns and departs. There is a silence for a moment as Nonny and Jackie process what had happened.) Jackie: Um, you weren't ordering dungbombs, were you? Nonny: No. Jackie: I wonder why he'd think you were. (pause) Well, see you, Nonny. (She turns and leaves the Owlry. Nonny smiles.) Molly: (v.o.) What a load of rubbish! (Scene: Bubblewarts Courtyard) (Molly, Nonny, and Gil are making their way back up to the castle. Gil and Nonny are in Quidditch robes and caked in mud. Gil is looking upset.) Molly: You, ordering dungbombs. I mean, really. Nonny: Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. Molly: Unless whoever tipped the Marching Bandit off was interested in reading your mail, Nonny. I mean, doesn't it seem a little too coincidental that the Marching Bandit was tipped off when you happened to be sending a message to Frank? (Nonny looks thoughtful.) Nonny: Yeah, that does seem weird. You figure it's the Mayor? Molly: I don't know. (Just then Tobias appears close by.) Tobias: Hey, Gordon! Nice job out on the field today! You'll be our best player on the pitch! Nonny: Get bent, Tobias! (Tobias and the other Slytherins laugh. Gil shakes his head as they walk.) Gil: No, he's right. I'm useless out there. Complete rubbish. Nonny: It's your first practice. Don't worry about it. (Gil looks unusually pale.) Gil: I'm gonna make a fool of myself out there. (Nonny gasps and rubs at his scar.) Molly: Are you all right, Nonny? Nonny: Yeah. It's just... the pain's getting stronger. (Gil and Molly exchange glances.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly sit near each other in the common room. Around them, people talk, laugh, and study. Molly sighs and shuts her book with a snap.) Molly: I don't know how we're ever going to pass our O.W.L.s in Defence Against the Dark Arts without any practice! That Mayor woman is so... (She looks at Nonny and Gil.) Molly: We've got to do something about her. (The boys stare at her.) Gil: Yeah, well, poison should do the trick. Molly: Don't be silly, Gil. Not her, I meant her teaching. We're not going to learn anythign in that class. Nonny: Yeah, that's true. Molly: Anyway, I thought we should do it ourselves. Gil: Do what? Molly: Defence Against the Dark Arts. We'd teach ourselves. Nonny: I don't know... (There is a tapping sound coming from the window. They turn and look.) Gil: Hermes? (He goes to the window and opens it. Hermes deposits a letter in Gil's hands, turns, and vanishes out of the window again. The last Gryffindor heads for bed, leaving the common room deserted except for the three of them. Gil opens it and returns to his seat.) Gil: It's from Hauntsworth! Nonny: Read it. Gil: "Dear Gil, congratulations on becoming a Prefect. For some time I was worried you would take the "Pablo and Brett" route instead of following in my footsteps. You can imagine my relief that this is not the case." (He looks incredulously at Nonny and Molly.) Molly: Keep reading. Gil: "Given your attachment to using me as a role model, I will give you a bit of advice from one respecter of authority to another. (pause) It is likely that you have been seeing quite a lot of Nonny Pirruccello of late. I must recommend you break ties with that boy as soon as possible. He may be Mr. Grouper's favorite, but Mr. Grouper may not be in charge at Bubblewarts much longer. Your loyalties should lie with the Ministry of Magic, not Mr. Grouper and Pirruccello's personality cult. (pause) Please do not fear breaking ties with Pirruccello. If trouble arrises, go to the Mayor, a truly delightful woman. (pause) I hope you will carefully consider my advice to you, Gil. Don't let the dangerous errors of Mr. Grouper, Pirruccello, and unfortunately our parents lure you into destroying a perfectly good career. Hauntsworth." (Gil looks up, aghast.) Nonny: Well, if you want to, ah, "break ties with me," I swear I won't get violent. (Gil tears the letter in half.) Gil: He is the world's biggest git! (He hurls the pieces into the fireplace.) Frank: Watch it! (Gil jumps, startled.) Nonny: Frank? Frank: Right you are. Got you letter and though we should talk in person. (He cranes his neck at the burning letter.) Frank: What was that? Nonny: Letter from Hauntsworth. Gil: Yeah, full of the usual rubbish. Molly: Except he did mention that Mr. Grouper might not be in charge here much longer. Frank: It doesn't surprise me. Marty wants Mr. Grouper out. Nonny: Why? Frank: He's worried Mr. Grouper is trying to turn the students against the Ministry. Molly: Well, that would explain why the Mayor isn't teaching us anything useful in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Frank: Exactly. The Ministry doesn't want you trained in combat. Nonny: What does he think Mr. Grouper is going to do, raise an army? Frank: That's exactly what he's worried about. Marty is getting more paranoid about Mr. Grouper every day. (There is a nervous silence in the room.) Nonny: What do you know about the Mayor? Frank: She's a nasty piece of work. Apparently she hates part-humans. Nonny: Could she be a Death Eater? Frank: The Order seriously doubts it. She's no picnic, but she's no Death Eater either. Nonny: But she's evil. Frank: The world isn't split into the Order and the Death Eaters, Nonny. (Nonny sits back, looking unsatisfied.) Frank: As to your question about Mr. Langoustine, well, no one is really sure what happened to him, actually. He was supposed to be back a while ago. Molly: What? Frank: Mr. Grouper's not worried about him, though. Mr. Langoustine's tough. He'll be all right. Gil: But if he was supposed to be back by now... Frank: Look, asking questions about him will only make it more obvious that he's not back. (Suddenly he glances with concern at the wall of the fireplace.) Frank: Get out of here! (His head vanishes. A split second later, a stubby-fingered hand appears in the fire, groping for Frank's head. The three of them run for their dormitories.) End of Part 3. Recap When Molly, Gil, Pablo, and Brett see the scars they tell Nonny to go to Mr. Grouper but Nonny refuses. He says he doesn’t want to give the Mayor the satisfaction. When they persist he yells at them and says that they don’t understand. He spends some time alone with his anger, making mannerisms that are characteristic of Rotten Tomato. Nonny writes a letter to Frank telling him that he is miserable and alone. When Nonny returns to the castle he reconciles with Molly and Gil. Molly decides that they need to take matters into their own hands when it comes to learning Defence Against the Dark Arts. Category:Stories